Aya Tsuji
, Anime) |eyes = Gold ( ) Blue (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Manager |hobby = |family = |status = Deceased |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = (Anime) (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = Katelyn Gault |cod = Blown up by Killer Queen}} is a supporting character featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. She features centrally in the arc Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella and in a key role at the finale of the Sheer Heart Attack arc. She is the manager of and sole aesthetician in the Cinderella beauty salon. When Yukako Yamagishi enters her salon, Aya modifies her face to be more attractive. Aya is a Stand User, and works through her Cinderella. Appearance Aya is a woman of average to above-average height and slim build. Of fine features, she wears her light hair in an arrangement between a slight beehive and a ponytail; her bangs divided in two, in a clean arch reaching cheek level. Her dark eyebrows rest high on her forehead. She wears a pink dress with a thick corset belt at her waist, two smaller belts buckled around it. She is depicted with a more notable cleavage in the anime. Personality Aya owns and runs a beauty salon in Morioh, with many qualifications in her profession. At heart, she is a romantic, expressing her aspiration to be like the fairy godmother in Cinderella. Although some of her modifications are designed to force clients to come back so that she earns money, Aya truly wants to help people to find love. However, she is strict on her beliefs and duties as a "fairy godmother" and feels that people who wish to change must show dedication, as shown when she was disappointed Yukako broke her promise to wear lipstick every 30 minutes to improve her luck of love, saying Yukako wasn't dedicated enough to find her love and shouldn't have underestimated her luck, even willing to have Yukako lose her fingerprints and eyes forever as punishment. However, she is just as capable of recognizing someone's worth, as shown when she recognizes Koichi's love for Yukako and agrees to give her back her face because she didn't want to involve or harm Koichi, who was an innocent person who got caught up in the fray. Aya rarely loses her cool even during life-threatening situations, as shown when Yukako attacked and threatened to kill her after her face began falling off. It is shown that she dislikes those who force her to use her Stand's abilities for selfish purposes, in her last words to Koichi Hirose. On a side note, she seems to like beautiful people as she seemed to enjoy looking at Yukako's face and examining her body. She ends many of her sentences sighing because she has low blood pressure. Abilities Aya's Stand is Cinderella, able to change a person's appearance in part or in total (normally in a beautifying way), either temporarily and conditionally, or permanently. History Background Aya Tsuji is a talented aesthetician who won her cosmetic certificate in England, inspired by Cinderella's story, and won many cosmetic contests around the world. She opens a beauty salon called Cinderella in Morioh and, with her Stand Cinderella, helps women to bring love. Diamond is Unbreakable Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella Aya is introduced as a cosmetologist that helps women be loved by the person they love. Yukako Yamagishi, depressed that Koichi Hirose isn't interested in her, seeks the help of Aya to get a new face so that she will be able to charm Koichi. Aya claims that she will need to change Yukako's whole body to catch love, and to maintain the change she will need to use a lipstick every 30 minutes. Yukako discovers that Aya's ability comes from a Stand, but agrees nonetheless. Yukako, however, doesn't use the lipstick and has her face deformed as a result. Furious, Yukako returns to the salon to attack her, but Aya gives her the chance to restore her face if she can correctly identify her face among dozens of faces Cinderella has copied. Secretly, none of the faces are actually Yukako's. Suddenly, Koichi enters the shop after following Yukako and Yukako asks him to choose which face is hers, not caring which one he chooses in the end. Impressed by Koichi's genuine care for Yukako and willingness to go blind in exchange for picking the wrong face, Aya restores Yukako's appearance and smiles, knowing that she found love and found a man who would give her true love. Sheer Heart Attack Aya appears again after Josuke Higashikata's attempts to find Yoshikage Kira. Kira attacks and drags him toward her store. He kills the man and forces her to switch their faces and fingerprints. The group finds a wounded Aya, turned into a bomb by Killer Queen, and she explodes after telling them that she switched his face. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} in Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Similar to Daniel J. D'Arby in the previous game, Aya will guide the player through the Customize Mode menu. Gallery Manga= AyaTsujiFirstAppManga.png|Aya's first appearance CinderellaSalonManga.png|Aya Tsuji's fashion boutique named after her Stand AyaTsujiExplainManga.png|Aya explains her high-tech esthetician equipment Aya1.png|Explaining the duration of her work Ayawithstand.png|Using her Stand Chapter_349.jpg|Chapter 349 cover; working with Cinderella on Yukako AyaTsuji.jpg|Aya explains her favorite story, Cinderella Aya2.png|On phone Yukako_attacks_Aya.png|Being attacked by Yukako Aya3.png|Reminding Yukako she forgot her promise Aya4fullbody.png|Explaining the consequences of her ability Aya5.png|Aya setting a trap to Yukako Aya6.png|Touched by Koichi's decision. HappilyEverAfterManga.png|Proud of her accomplishment in helping Yukako and Koichi fall in love ayadeath.jpg|Aya Tsugi's death, exploding from Killer Queen's bomb |-| Anime= AyaAnimePose.jpg Aya first.png|Aya's initial appearance Cinderella Salon.png|Aya Tsuji's fashion boutique named after her Stand Aya look on Yukako.png|Aya inspects Yukako's face Aya explains her practice.png|Aya explains her high-tech esthetician equipment Aya calls out Cinderella.png|Aya prepares to enhance Yukako's beauty Aya explains her favorite book.png|Aya explains her favorite story, Cinderella Yukako attacks Aya anime.png|Being attacked by Yukako Aya explains her Stand.png|Aya comparing herself to the fairy godmother in Cinderella Yukako's happily ever after.png|Proud of her accomplishment in helping Yukako and Koichi fall in love The Morioh Warriors.png|Aya and the other warriors of Morioh Aya lies dying.png|Aya lies dying in a pool of blood after Yoshikage Kira's attack Aya's death.png|Aya Tsugi's death, exploding from Killer Queen's bomb Aya_glimpse.png|Aya featured in the second opening, chase SpiritsGreatDays.png|Aya (with other deceased Morioh citizens) featured in the third opening, Great Days TsujiAya KeyArt.png|Aya's Key art References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters